Tanya's plea
by DazzlingSince1901
Summary: The "gentlemanly" way that Edward handeled Tanya. My version of how he turned her down in Alaska. The names of the other girls are all real. EPOV. One-Shot


****

EPOV

Alaska was beautiful, with its snow capped mountains, icy blue lakes, and amazing skylines. Some birds, of many different species, flew up into the air. I wanted to join them, to take flight into the soft lining of the clouds, letting the moisture sink into my skin. I wanted to fly beyond the covers, right into the sun, allow the heat to soak my every cell. The vastness of the area added to the feeling of freedom. It was so open, so…empty. Too bad this land had no hold on me. Too bad there was no reason to stay, that nothing appealed to me here.

"Hi Edward," Sasha giggled.

"Welcome back Cullens, Edward." Vasilii nodded towards us, towards me.

"Edward…"

"Tanya…" I responded. She smiled and wrapped her arm around my neck protectively as she led me in. It seemed to be a gesture of possession. The other girls scowled and cringed away from us. I felt awkward in her arms, uneasy. I didn't move away from her grip, always the gentleman. Rosalie noticed the gesture, her mind jumping to a million possibilities. I gave her a firm no, hoping no one else would think the gesture was sexual or signs of commitment.

They sat us down. We talked for a while, all catching up on what was what here and there. Carlisle was feverently talking to old friends, Emmett was making new ones, and I was sitting in the corner silently. I tried to avoid eye contact with anyone whose gaze might wander my way. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be.

They bore holes into me as their knowing eyes checked me out. Perfect vision took me in from head to toe and perfect memory stored me into all of their minds. Many of them pictured us together, their eyes sparkled as they scrutinized my form. Word must have gotten out that I was single.

_He's like a god-_

_So handsome and…handsome-_

_What about shirtless, or pantle-_

_And we banged against the wall, his kiss deepening. My tongue would trace small circles into his mouth, and he would moan and rip my shirt of so fast-_

It was MADENING. Ontop of the girls' thoughts, Rosalie was wondering how any of them could be more attractive than her and Emmett was asking me which one I would "get down and dirty with." In rage, I went outside, politely telling Esme that I wanted to soak in the view. Someone got out of their chair as I left the edifice, but was halted by Esme. She said something about my temper flares, and walked away. I guessed that what she said wasn't used as a way to stop her, but a warning because I heard her footsteps approach.

I sighed, knowing I would have to face her eventually but not wanting to face it now. I ran, full speed. No one could catch me, not even the wind. The girl ran behind me, but was easily lost in the background.

* * *

I lost them all. The only thing left was me and the trees, reaching up and touching the moist clouds with their branches. They curled around the wispy sky like fingers caressing a baby's skin. The touch they gave was feather light, barely making a mark. The trees here looked centuries old, untouched, pure. A few notes rang in the light air like bells, each bird sounding distinct yet in harmony. A squirrel was tromping in on the blanket of snow a few yards away. His feet adding to the soothing rhythm of the birds' call.

Here, I was in bliss. In a state so close to sleep that I could almost touch my dreams. Almost.

* * *

Tanya, determination lining her mind, came up to me. Persistance certainly existed in her personality. I could see my relaxed form in her mind, and the hope that came from it, the false hope that I was in a good mood.

I _was _in a good mood. I felt happy when no one was around me to cloud my brain with thoughts other than my own. I liked the quiet, the sense of freedom so easily found in Alaska. It always slipped my mind that with the mountains and the open air of the lovely state, came the ringing brains of the Denali's new females. I sighed loudly, a sigh of anxiety.

Tanya took the sigh the wrong way, thinking it was a sigh of longing, for her. With new confidence, she sauntered her form toward me, her hips swinging in a similar rhythm to the birds' song. I held my breath, not wanting to hurt her feelings more than necessary.

When she came at me it was very sudden, a speed and lust I was not anticipating. Her breath was already ragged as she banged me into a tree, her hands roaming my chest. She inhaled deeply, taking in my scent and letting out a breath of pleasure. Her hot exhale caressed my neck as her hands found the top button on my shirt. She brought ther mouth right up to my ear, her breath tickling the opening, and whispered, "I've been watiting for you." Then she took my ear in her mouth and licked the top.

There was no anger in me anymore, just unhappiness at what I needed to do. I was unhappy with her for putting me in this awkward situation and unhappy with myself for not loving her back.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, bracing her. "Tanya..." I sighed, unhappy to see the confusion and eagerness in her eyes, knowing that her expression would melt into pain at the words that escaped my lips next.

"Tanya, I don't care for you the same way you care for me. I can't be with you," I said releasing her to crumple on the floor in her dry sobs. The unmasked pain in her eyes, the vulnerability, almost made me turn back on my heels to comfort her. Almost.


End file.
